Bruce Banner (Earth-807128)
(Leader) | Relatives = She-Hulk (Jen Walters) (cousin); Hulk Gang (descendants through Jen Walters); Cambria Banner (daughter); Hulk Jr. (Bruce Banner Jr.) (son through Betty Ross) | Universe = Earth-807128 | BaseOfOperations = Hulkland | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner); Category:Green EyesGreen (as Hulk) | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married |MaritalStatus2 = (Presumably) | Occupation = Ruler of Hulkland, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human mutated through exposure to Gamma Rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Steve McNiven | First = Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size Vol 1 1 | Death = Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size Vol 1 1 | Quotation = And who was he? A no one. A pathetic hillbilly with a brood of inbred hillbilly children. So much wasted potential. | Speaker = Maestro | QuoteSource = Old Man Logan Vol 2 30 | HistoryText = Like his Earth-616 counterpart, Banner began his days as a hero. No one knew for sure what caused his drastic change, some speculating that the radiation that had turned him into the Hulk finally wormed its way into his brain and changed his personality. Another possibility is the extra radiation he absorbed while witnessing an atomic bomb blast over California. When the super-villains took over, Banner joined in on the massacre of the heroes, supposedly killing Thor among others. Banner eventually conquered California from his old nemesis, the Abomination, renaming it "Hulkland" and setting himself up as ruler. He and his cousin She-Hulk had many children, who in turn had children of their own. The family was referred to as the "Hulk Gang". One of Banner's debtors was the man formerly known as the Wolverine. When he came up short in his rent to Banner, Banner sent his children to demand the money. Logan negotiated for a grace period, accepting a job as Clint Barton's bodyguard on a delivery across the country in order to pay his debts. While Logan was away, however, Banner had his family killed. Logan snapped and set off to avenge his family. He began killing Banner's family one by one, before setting off a bomb that destroyed their encampment and killed most of them, before confronting Banner himself. Banner confessed that he had Logan's family killed because he was longing for a good fight like the "old days" and wanted 'his Wolverine' back. During the fight, Bruce transformed and ended up eating Logan whole, as he had become accustomed to eating his rivals after a fight over the years. Logan healed in Bruce's stomach, eventually cutting his way out and killing Banner in the process. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Robert Bruce Banner of Earth-616, while he also was able to use the Hulk's superhuman strength and resilience while in human form, enough to battle Wolverine while still an old man and survive being stabbed and slashed by the latter's claws, to the point where his transformation allowed him to completely heal from the wounds. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = As he aged considerably, Banner's healing factor had weakened progressively, noticing how he ate Logan, and when Logan sliced open his stomach, Banner did not heal from the wounds and instead died. Banner's psyche also appeared to have been damaged by his continued exposure to radiation. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Robert Bruce Banner (Terra-807128) Category:Banner Family Category:Cannibals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Insanity Category:Regeneration